MEWL
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, enam belas tahun, seekor kucing. Narusasu. #ChallengeSunAndMoon (yang telat)


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mewl** **liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing; Narusasu**

 **#ChallengeSunAndMoon**

 **3 kata ajaib; Kodok, Bintang, Sabun.**

..

...

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria muda yang enerjik. Usianya enam belas tahun dengan hitungan tujuh bulan lagi menuju usia dambaan remaja; _sweet seventeen_. Persetan! Yang suka perayaan umur biasanya hanya para gadis. Remaja lelaki hanya sibuk dengan gairah masa muda yang menggebu-gebu; doyan mencari pacar, berhalusinasi menusuk lubang, sampai mencoba mengeluarkan hasrat dengan media licin seperti sabun. Ia adalah remaja normal dengan gairah memuncak yang patut dimaklumi untuk pria seumurnya.

Memang seperti itu. Sebelum sebuah kejadian naas terjadi.

Sekarang ia hanya Uzumaki Naruto, pria malang, seorang pelajar yang jarang belajar; yang tengah bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi menjahili guru psikopat tukang bereksperimen dan membuatnya jadi seekor kucing seumur hidup.

 _Seekor kucing! Seumur hidup!_

Orochimaru sensei, atau itulah sapaan akrab seluruh murid kepada guru laboraturium sekolahnya yang juga seorang maniak eksperimen, mencekoki dirinya dengan ramuan aneh hasil penelitian gilanya kesekian.

Naruto tidak sadar diri, padahal ia tahu, ditawari ramen gratis dari guru gila sambil sesumbar senyum semanis gula bukan pertanda baik. Efek lapar yang tak tertahankan mematahkan logikanya. Segera setelah ia memakan ramen suguhan Orochimaru sensei yang ternyata dibubuhi ramuan aneh, membuatnya harus terjebak di dalam tubuh kucing berwarna oranye yang sangat kecil.

Naruto menggila, mentaksir umur tubuh kucingnya sekitar 4 bulan. Saat ini ia tengah berkaca pada bemper milik mobil yang berpelat warna kuning. Berharap ada orang baik hati yang akan menampungnya. Kalau bisa penolongnya harus laki-laki—apalagi yang punya kulit putih dan paras tampan.

Oh iya.

Naruto itu _gay_.

..

...

Sekarang sudah dua jam sejak ia dikutuk menjadi kucing dan ditendang tidak manusiawi. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya memandang jejalan batu menuju gerbang utama sekolahnya. Layaknya kucing malang sungguhan, Naruto mengeong tak henti sampai suara serak. Jam pelajaran sudah habis sejam lalu. Mulutnya berusaha memanggil nama teman-temannya yang melintas. Tak ada yang mendengar.

Jelas saja jika suaranya berubah menjadi seratus persen mirip kucing. Kalau ada yang mengerti bahasanya, orang itu patut disembah karena bisa jadi ia adalah dukun.

Naruto memaki. Ini namanya benar-benar tidak beruntung. Menjadi kucing artinya Naruto harus siap ditendang dan dipukuli hanya untuk seonggok tulang ikan. Naruto pernah melihat beberapa kucing dianiaya karena meminta sesuap makan dan mengeong terus-menerus. Sekarang ia akan benar-benar mengalaminya. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi. Meskipun menjadi kelinci percobaan gila guru psikopat itu bukan hanya sebuah khayalan biasa. Kemarin kejadian juga terjadi, ramuan gila guru psikopat itu berhasil membuat kodok bersuara seperti anjing, atau juga saat membuat Kiba meliuk-liuk layaknya ular.

Dan aksi heboh itu baru berhenti ketika Orochimaru memberikan penawarnya.

 _Benar juga._

Naruto terkesiap. Untuk kembali ke wujud semula, ia harus mendapatkan penawar. Meminta langsung dari guru psikopat itu mungkin akan membawa bencana yang lebih besar—mungkin ia harus mencuri? Tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya karena ia seekor kucing, bukan?

Meluncur indah dengan empat kaki kecilnya, Naruto berguling di trotoar. Tubuhnya meliuk di kubangan debu dan panas terik menggila. Ia tidak berkeringat, sebaliknya merasa gatal seluruh tubuh. Punggungnya menggesek semen jalanan mengusir panas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri di kaki kecilnya nan rapuh. Tanpa melihat jalan, ia menabrak sesuatu, terguling.

Seorang remaja lelaki, rambut hitam, kulit putih, muncul menatap hampa Naruto dari atas. Kesiap, Naruto mundur tak tentu arah menabrak ujung sepatu kets remaja itu lagi.

"Hei, kucing kecil. Kau kepanasan?"

Naruto bergeming, menegakkan tubuh saat remaja itu berjongkok. Sepasang mata biru jernihnya terpana akan kulit putih, wajah tampan, rambut hitam.

 _Yeah_. Sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Inilah tipe cowok idamannya.

Namun, ada yang membuat dada Naruto agak linu—meski kulit putih dan wajah tampan itu adalah favoritnya, ia tak sungguh-sungguh senang.

Karena remaja itu tak lain merupakan ketua kelas di mana kelasnya berada.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Remaja dingin, anti _gay_.

..

...

Siang hari itu hitungan mundur dirapal Naruto setiap langkah membawanya.

Naruto hanya terkejut. Ia tak benar-benar membenci Sasuke.

Pernah suatu ketika ia kepergok menatap indahnya si wajah pucat itu, hanya sebatas kagum, dan balasan yang didapat adalah wajah dingin dengan aura membunuh yang pekat. Naruto tak pernah akrab atau mengobrol dengannya, pria itu adalah penyendiri, enggan bergaul, angkuh juga. Meski begitu, barisan para gadis pasti mengantre mengerubunginya. Naruto dibuat terheran-heran mengapa gadis selalu suka dengan tipikal pria yang angkuh dan dingin. Apa bagusnya Sasuke selain wajahnya yang tampan? Naruto juga tak kalah tampan darinya.

Apa para gadis itu masokis?

Untuk orang yang punya _attitude_ sangat jelek seperti Sasuke, dunia akan semakin gila jika para gadis menjadi hilang akal dan patuh pada pesonanya. Bagi Naruto menggapai pria itu bagai bumi yang menyentuh bulan. Apakah mereka tidak bisa sedikit menggeser pandangan pada pria lain yang lebih enerjik, bersemangat dan ceria seperti dirinya?

Lagipula Uchiha Sasuke adalah remaja homophobia. Dan menghakimi orientasi sesama manusia adalah yang terburuk bagi Naruto.

"Buntutmu panjang juga," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak seperti kucing liar kebanyakan. Apa kau bertuan?"

Buntut Naruto secara refleks bergerak-gerak menyapu pipi Sasuke hingga remaja itu kegelian. Naruto berharap pria itu marah dan melemparnya ke jalan. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ia mendapat elusan di kepala dan tawa renyah yang membuatnya terdiam.

Merasa distraksi, Naruto mencakar dada Sasuke berulang-ulang sampai pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya cepat-cepat.

"Itu sakit, _Dobe_ ," kata Sasuke dengan nada memperingati.

 _"Dobe?"_

Naruto bertanya dalam hati. Lalu mengeong.

Sasuke terlihat gemas padanya dan ia ditaruh di bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku teringat seseorang ketika melihat matamu. Dia suka warna kuning dan anaknya cukup berisik."

Naruto mengeong.

"Kau penasaran, ya?" Sasuke bermonolog, mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menunjukkan sebuah foto di depan mata Naruto. Ia membelalak. Itu adalah fotonya. "Ini dia. Namanya Naruto."

Naruto _blank_. Kenapa Sasuke memiliki fotonya?

Di foto ia berpose setengah _naked_ dengan tubuh mengkilat karena keringat basah hampir sekujur tubuh. Dasi sekolah terikat di kepala seperti bandana. Tangannya menempel di pelipis. Sedang hormat ke tiang bendera.

 _"Kenapa kau memiliki foto itu, Teme?!"_ Naruto mengeong sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kecilnya di pipi Sasuke, memukul-mukulnya. Sasuke tertawa seolah-olah ia mengerti. Seandainya saja ia bisa berbicara. _"Kau penguntit, huh?"_

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab karena memang Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Sasuke diam sambil meneruskan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Naruto tahu biasanya pria itu naik kereta untuk pulang, namun kereta membuat larangan keras membawa hewan ke dalamnya. Ini adalah kilo ke tujuh—lebih jauh dari yang bisa diperkirakan Naruto. Matahari tak seterik siang, nampak kelabu seperti mendung.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari danau jernih yang agak surut karena musim panas. Keduanya masuk ke dalam dan AC berembus semilir membuat Naruto mendesah lega. Ia tetap setia bertengger di bahu Sasuke hingga mereka menuju rak paling ujung di mana aneka makanan hewan terpajang. Naruto menggerutu. Lompat dari bahu Sasuke secara refleks.

Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya. "Hei! _Dobe_!"

Akan tetapi Naruto meronta-ronta. Kali ini Sasuke lebih kuat menahannya.

"Kau tidak mau makanan itu?"

Naruto menggeram. Sampai mati—meski menjadi kucing ia tidak akan memakan makanan bau itu. Awalnya Sasuke terdiam, lalu tertawa kecil. Dielusnya kepala berbulu Naruto sampai tubuh kucingnya secara naluriah meminta sentuhan lebih. Sasuke menggiringnya menuju rak susu dan melewatinya, namun tangan Naruto menggapai-gapai.

Sasuke berhenti. "Kau mau susu?"

Naruto mengeong semangat. Terkadang tidak buruk juga tidak punya suara.

Di sisi lain, ini tidak adil bagi Sasuke. Kenapa hewan semenggemaskan ini membuat Ayahnya alergi?

Ujung jemari Sasuke dijilat-jilat, pikirannya agak buyar sesaat memikirkan sang ayah yang kelewat benci kucing. Benar-benar tidak adil—kucing ini punya mata yang sangat jernih dan lucu, _'kan_?

Biru; seperti laut lepas di antara pulau.

"Oke," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke meraup lima kotak susu. Lima varian rasa dengan komposisi rendah laktosa. Karena tangannya penuh, ia berlari ke depan mengambil troli kecil yang terbuat dari bahan plastik. Lima kotak susu itu diletakkan di dalamnya bersama kucing pungutnya. Sasuke juga mengambil _snack_ dan minuman isotonik untuk bekal bermain _game_.

Sejujurnya Sasuke adalah remaja yang suka mengurung dirinya seharian dengan _game_. Ayahnya sudah sering memperingatinya agar tidak terlalu banyak main _game_ karena di luar sana banyak terjadi remaja meninggal akibat kebanyakan mengkonsumsi _game_ dengan waktu yang tidak terkontrol.

 _Oh, tidak bisa._ Hal itu tidak akan terjadi padanya karena ia adalah orang yang selalu menjaga kesehatan.

"Hei, berikan kucing itu padaku."

Kesiap, Sasuke menoleh ke samping kiri dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya di dekatnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke kanan kiri memastikan pada siapa pria itu bicara.

"Aku bicara denganmu."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Aku?"

Pria itu adalah orang yang sepertinya tidak sabaran. Mendapat respon pasif dari Sasuke, ia menggeram dan mengangkat Naruto dari troli dengan kasar. Naruto terkejut dan meronta, namun lehernya dicengkeram kuat. Cakarnya refleks menggores kuat tangan pria itu dan ia dilempar jauh.

" _Dobe?!_ " Sasuke panik.

Kesempatan itu diambil Naruto untuk lari sampai antrean kasir. Lompat ke meja dan memberantaki belanjaan orang. Sebagian orang terpana melihatnya, ada juga yang mengumpat. Ia melihat Sasuke langsung mengejar sambil meneriakinya. Tapi entah bagaimana sepasang tangan berhasil menangkap tubuhnya lagi. Saat ia mencoba cara sebelumnya dengan mencakar, gagal total. Rontaannya juga selemah balita. Naruto memaki. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang menangkap tubuhnya dengan tangan sedingin es dan aura lebih mencekam dari jurang gunung berapi?

Sasuke? Tidak, _bukan._

"Lepaskan kucing itu," seru Sasuke.

Pria itu menatap Sasuke sebentar. Tak peduli dengan kondisi minimarket yang mulai riuh. "Ini kucing siluman," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sasuke memelototi seorang pria yang punya rambut panjang menjuntai hingga punggung tersebut. Pria itu juga mengenakan jubah perpaduan warna merah dan hitam. Di bagian bahu terdapat rantai yang terhubung langsung dengan liontin kalung berbentuk tengkorak putih yang berjumlah tiga buah. Wajahnya asing. Sasuke tak mengenal, namun tatapan mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kucing ini?" Suara itu membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke merebut kucing oranye kecilnya dan berhasil menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuh. "Tolong menyingkir, Penyihir gila."

"Siapa yang kau bilang penyihir?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel. "Aku akan menelepon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat untuk menangkap buronan mereka yang kabur."

Pria itu tak terpengaruh. "Buang kucing itu. Dia adalah kucing pembawa bencana."

"Kalau saja aku percaya sihir."

"Aku tidak bicara tentang sihir."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sedang menelepon rumah sakit," katanya.

Lengah, kucing itu berpindah tangan ke pria itu lagi. Kali ini diangkatnya setinggi tangan menggapai. Naruto meronta. Kaki kecilnya mencakar tangan kasar yang mencengkeramnya. Tak kehabisan tenaga.

"Lepaskan kucing itu! Dia hanya kucing biasa yang kupungut," seru Sasuke, jengkel.

"Kau memungut kucing liar tanpa khawatir tentang siapa pemiliknya?"

Sasuke diam saja.

"Kucing ini bukan kucing biasa."

"Dia siluman?" Sasuke memutar bola mata—sepenuhnya menyindir. Orang-orang menatapinya dan ia mengabaikan. Seorang penjaga minimarket mencoba mengusir halus, tapi segera disembur si pria penyihir ini.

"Aku akan membuang kucing sialan ini."

"Hei!"

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam ketika kucing oranye itu dibawa pergi. Ia mengejar. Sementara Naruto menggeliat sambil mencakar tangan yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia sudah sangat kelaparan. Ia hanya menginginkan makan ramen dengan _narutomaki_ yang dimasak matang dan bercampur dengan telur. Irisan tomat akan disingkirkan, ia hanya mau makan suguhan tanpa adanya sayur. Rasanya ia seperti haus darah membayangkan nikmatnya makanan itu.

Membayangkan itu membuat perutnya bergemuruh.

Naruto menatap hampa panorama yang bergerak. Tubuhnya goyang kanan-kiri. Kepalanya sudah mulai pusing. Di belakangnya, ia mendengar langkah kaki. Berlari. Lalu posisinya mendadak oleng dan ia jatuh tertimpa sesuatu.

" _Dobe_!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melemparku dengan tongkat?!" Si pria berjubah merah ikut berteriak, Naruto tertindih antara betis dan jubah. Tak bisa melihat. Tak bernapas. Hampit mati. Tapi ia tidak ingin mati.

Naruto mengeong sekuat tenaga. Dicakarnya sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Diam kau, Kucing sialan!"

"Madara? Lepaskan kucing itu, kau bisa terkontaminasi." Sebuah suara lain, kepala Naruto menyembul, mata berkunang-kunang—efek lapar dan lelah. Lagian di mana Sasuke?

Naruto merasa tubuhnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi lagi.

"Orochimaru sialan itu tidak tahu caranya balas dendam. Dia pasti mengirim kucing ini untuk menyerangku," gerutu Madara pada pria yang memiliki rambut yang sama panjang dengan dirinya, hanya saja rambut pria itu lebih lurus dan terawat. Pria itu memakai _hakama_ yang memiliki corak kuno seperti tulisan-tulisan sansekerta. "Kenapa kau menyusulku, Hashirama? Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga dupa di rumah!"

"Apa gunanya dupa itu?" Hashirama mengernyit. "Terakhir kali kau membuat dupa, kau sukses membakar lima rumah tetangga kita."

"Itulah gunanya kau menjaga dupa di rumah," kata Madara kesal. Kucing oranye itu dilemparnya hingga tepat ditangkap oleh Hashirama. "Bawa kucing ini pulang, biar kupanggang dia."

Naruto meronta-ronta mendengar kata 'panggang'.

Sasuke terbengong-bengong melihat percakapan tidak masuk akal di depan mukanya. Bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Hei, Nak."

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia mendongak patah-patah. Sekeliling adalah lapangan sepi, tak ada yang melintas. Walaupun ia membenci ayahnya yang tukang cabul itu, namun ia tak ingin mati juga meninggalkannya. Kesempatan bagi tersangka pembunuhan biasanya muncul di tempat-tempat nihil hawa keberadaan manusia seperti ini.

"Ini kucing milikmu?"

"Ya."

 _Tidak juga, sebenarnya_. Sasuke menambahkannya dalam hati saja.

Hashirama, ternyata adalah pria ramah yang suka menebar senyum. Ia melangkah mendekat pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah mundur. Pria paruh baya itu maklum dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hashirama?" protes Madara, bersedekap di ujung.

"Namaku Hashirama. Aku adalah seorang paranormal."

"Penyihir?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau bilang penyihir, Bocah?!" Madara di sisi lain ingin menghajar Sasuke, namun dihalang-halangi oleh Hashirama dan ia menatap pria itu dengan bengis. "Jangan berani-beraninya menyerahkan kucing itu padanya!"

Hashirama mendesah. "Kita tak membutuhkan kucing ini. Dia bukan kiriman Orochimaru."

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin? Kucing ini sama persis seperti ramalan si tua bangka Danzo yang mengatakan bahwa kucing ini merupakan keturunan terakhir dari siluman setengah serigala di hutan _Myōboku_. Dia bisa membuat kehancuran bagiku."

Di antara cengkeraman, Naruto mencakar-cakar tangan Hashirama.

"Ini hanya kucing biasa," lapor Hashirama, datar.

"Tapi—"

"Danzo hanya menakut-nakutimu. Itu jebakan."

"K-Kalian berdua buronan rumah sakit jiwa yang mana?" Sasuke memberanikan diri berkata. "Apa pun masalah kalian, tolong jangan sakiti kucing itu."

Hashirama dan Madara berpandangan, lalu menatap kucing malang itu.

"Aku telah melihat banyak sekali kucing dianiaya. Ayahku pernah melempar kucing dari lantai enam apartemen kami dulu—hanya karena dia alergi. Memangnya apa salah kucing-kucing itu?"

Naruto berkedip lemah. Mengeong lemah. Lapar.

Perutnya bergemuruh.

Kapan drama ini selesai?

"Madara—"

Kalimat Hashirama terputus, Madara meliriknya dengan tajam. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke dan kucing malang di tangan Hashirama. Sasuke tak bisa bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hanya dengan satu syarat." Madara maju, memunggungi Hashirama yang menekuk alisnya. "Jika dalam tiga hari kucing ini tidak berubah, maka dia akan menjadi makanan anjingnya Tobirama."

Hashirama terdiam. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang kering, gatal bertanya.

"Berubah? Berubah menjadi apa?"

Madara menyeringai. Mengibas jubah dan berbalik arah. Ia meraih kucing oranye itu, dilempar ke arah Sasuke dan bisa ditangkap dengan tepat. Saat Sasuke mendongak, dua orang 'penyihir' itu telah hilang.

..

...

Uchiha Sasuke, usianya juga enam belas tahun.

Adalah remaja tampan dengan catatan akademik yang menakjubkan. Tidak punya gairah masa remaja dengan libido memuncak yang inginnya hanya menusuk lubang dan main sabun. Sasuke hanya remaja _introvert_ yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar atau main _game_ di kamar. Terkadang ia membantu Papa-nya menanam bunga atau membersihkan rumah—baginya itu adalah sebuah kegiatan kecil untuk berterima kasih. Ia adalah seorang anak yang dipungut dari dua orang pasangan dari panti asuhan. Tak pernah mengenal orang tua kandung, kakak atau adik dan sanak keluarga.

Tumbuh dalam keluarga harmonis membuat Sasuke tidak banyak mengeluh. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa ingin membunuh Ayah angkatnya yang tukang cabul itu.

Orangtua angkatnya adalah sepasang _gay_. Itulah awal mula alasan kenapa ia benci lelaki yang dipasangkan dengan lelaki. Ia menganggap semua lelaki _gay_ akan berperilaku sama dengan ayahnya. Cabul dan tukang nafsu.

Sasuke kecil dulu tidak pernah bertanya, namun lama kelamaan ia mengerti bahwa hubungan kedua orang tuanya memang tidak hanya sekadar teman. Mereka telah menikah secara tidak sah. Bahkan Sasuke diadopsi dengan ilegal. Uang tutup mulut, membuatnya diizinkan diadopsi.

Sasuke tak pernah mengeluh, ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Namun ia sayang pada orangtuanya.

Meski orientasi mereka _tak normal_.

Rumah berpintu ganda telah berdiri menjulang ketika Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Ia mengucap salam singkat dan berbenah sepatu sekolahnya di _genkan_. Dari dalam terdengar balasan singkat dari Papa-nya. Suara oseng wajan ikut menyahut. Pastilah sang Papa sedang memasak.

Sasuke melangkah pelan-pelan ke dalam. Kucing oranye yang ia pungut disembunyikannya di balik bahu.

Ayahnya tidak ada. Aman.

Ayahnya sangat alergi dengan kucing.

Akan tetapi Ayahnya bersin ketika ia mulai mengendap-endap masuk.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Terdiam mematung untuk sekian detik. Ketika Ayahnya sudah tidak bersin lagi, ia kembali berjalan sambil merutuki virus kucing yang menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Gila.

Dan sang Ayah bersin lagi.

Sasuke menepuk jidat. Ia melongok ke ruang tengah dan melihat Ayahnya menggosok-gosok hidung. Rupanya sang Ayah tengah berjongkok di lantai dengan meja penuh olahan kayu. Lelaki paruh baya itu sibuk menggaris kayu-kayu dengan penggaris besi dan pensil raut. Ayahnya pasti sedang membuat dipan baru untuk ranjangnya yang kemarin rubuh karena ia terlalu kasar menghantam Papa-nya.

Uh.

Tiba-tiba Ootsutsuki Indra, Papa-nya, menyembul dari balik ruang tengah dengan heran. "Sasuke?"

"Nanti, Pa. Aku sedang _kebelet_."

Tangan Sasuke menyembunyikan kucingnya sebaik mungkin di belakang tubuh. Segera berlari masuk ke kamar dan benar-benar masuk ke toilet dengan membawa kucingnya. Ia terlupa dengan tas yang dipakai, kepalanya menyembul ke luar toilet dan ia melemparkan tas ke ranjang asal. Saat itu pula Papa-nya masuk, Sasuke menutup pintu dengan segera.

"Sasuke, bagaimana hasil tesmu di kelas?"

Sasuke menjawab dari dalam. "Di dalam tasku."

Indra membuka tas anaknya tersebut. Dahinya sambil mengerut heran. "Kau sakit perut? Apa yang kau makan di sekolah?"

Dari dalam Sasuke mengumpat karena sang Papa tak pergi juga dari kamarnya. Untungnya kucing pungut yang ia bawa bisa diajak kerja sama untuk menutup mulut. Sasuke menarik tuas _flush_ toilet. Pura-pura merintih dan mengejan.

"Sasuke?" Indra mengetuk pintu toilet. Lembar tes Sasuke masih di tangan. Nilainya A+. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan di depan toilet, Pa. Nanti kau mencium bau."

"Aku yang membersihkan celanamu sejak kau kecil. Hidungku sudah kebal. Perlu aku bawakan obat?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya kebanyakan makan. Para gadis memberikan bekalnya padaku. Aku tak bisa menolak."

Indra merasa anaknya seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Pada saat remaja dulu, Indra juga sering menutupi apa pun yang terjadi pada orangtuanya, ia sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan remaja seusia Sasuke. Indra juga mengerti kekhawatiran apa yang dulu dialami ibunya, karena kini ia merasakannya juga.

Sementara Indra meletakkan lembar tes ke meja, Sasuke menahan napasnya di dalam toilet. Kucing pungutnya menatap hampa dengan lensa biru yang jernih. Sasuke mengangkat kucing itu ke pangkuannya. Kemudian teringat belanjaan yang tak sempat dibelinya karena insiden gila tadi. Ia menatap simpati kucing itu.

Orangtuanya adalah vegetarian. Akan diberi makan apa kucing ini? Daun selada?

"Kau lapar?"

Naruto mengeong cukup keras sambil mencakari pahanya. Sasuke terkesiap. Tangannya membekap mulut kucing itu dengan khawatir. Namun sepertinya Indra sudah pergi, karena ia tak mendengar apa pun.

"Kau tunggu di sini," kata Sasuke, menaruh Naruto di wastafel. Ia membuka pintu sedikit, mengintip, tidak ada Indra di sana.

Sasuke masuk lagi untuk mengangkat tubuh kecil kucingnya. Langkahnya tak mengendap lagi. Pintu terbuka lebar dan ia langsung meletakkan kucingnya di ranjang dengan perasaan lega dan aman.

Membawa kucing ke rumah secara diam-diam memang melelahkan. Kalau saja Ayahnya tak alergi dengan hewan itu, mungkin Papa-nya juga tidak akan melarangnya untuk memelihara kucing.

Seseorang tiba-tiba bersuara di belakangnya. "Jadi, kau membawa kucing ke rumah?"

Bulu kuduk Sasuke remang hingga ke leher. Tak perlu menoleh, ia tahu betul bahwa nada datar yang menekan itu adalah milik Indra.

"Kucing ini kelaparan jadi aku memungutnya," jawab Sasuke sebiasa mungkin.

Indra menghela napas.

Naruto menggelung tubuh di bawah selimut yang terlipat, tidak memedulikan apa yang tengah mereka ributkan. Sepenuhnya karena Naruto setengah hati juga berada di rumah itu, namun ia tidak ingin pergi juga. Di sini nyaman, dipungut tidak terlalu buruk.

Naruto mengeong nyaman.

Melihat kucing itu terlelap, Indra menghampirinya, mengangkat kulit leher kucing itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tak heran kenapa Ayahmu bersin-bersin, Sasuke."

"Tapi—"

Indra menggeleng. Naruto memberontak karena ia dibawa paksa keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Mata birunya memelas melihat Sasuke di belakangnya mengikuti.

"Aku hanya ingin memeliharanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati Ayah."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

Naruto mengeong. Indra mengernyit. Ia kasihan pada kucing itu, tapi Ashura akan menderita karena alergi bulunya. Jadi, Indra membuang rasa kasihan itu.

"Nilai tesku selalu bagus. Aku tidak pernah minta apa pun."

Langkah Indra berhenti mendadak. Ia menatap anak remajanya itu. "Kau sedang memeras Papa-mu?"

"Aku ingin hadiah."

"Aku tak masalah, Sasuke. Asal jangan memelihara kucing." Indra melanjutkan langkah, melewati ruang tengah. Ashura bersin sampai tiga kali. Indra buru-buru ke halaman depan.

Sasuke sangat kesal sampai-sampai ia berniat menendang pot bunga kesayangan Indra, namun diurungkan. Sebaliknya ia menyusul cepat hingga berhasil menghadang Indra di depan.

"Kembalikan kucingku." Sasuke menggeram.

"Kau boleh minta apa pun selain ini." Indra tak mau kalah.

"Aku akan bicara baik-baik pada Ayah."

"Aku tak mengizinkan."

"Ayah akan mengizinkannya."

"Ayahmu yang bodoh itu selalu menuruti permintaanmu, tapi aku tidak."

"Itu sebabnya kali ini aku ingin kau menurutinya."

"Tidak artinya adalah tidak, Sasuke," kata Indra kerasa kepala.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ayahmu alergi bulu, kau tidak mengerti itu?"

"Aku akan menjauhkannya dari Ayah."

Indra menghela napas. "Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya butuh teman."

"Kau selalu mengurung diri di kamar, itu kesalahanmu sendiri. Aku sudah memintamu bergaul. Kau bisa bermain dengan Naruto. Berteman baiklah dengannya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Naruto mengeong protes. Ia juga tak suka dengan Sasuke—dengan sifatnya yang dingin. Tapi ia mengagumi wajahnya. Sasuke pernah masuk jajaran tipe cowok idaman Naruto omong-omong.

Indra menatap kucing itu sebentar, lalu menatap Sasuke. "Tapi kau menyukai kucing ini."

"Apa?"

Naruto mengedip.

"Kucing ini sangat mirip dengan Naruto, matanya biru."

"Tapi dia hanya kucing."

Naruto mengeong.

"Kau benar, dia hanya kucing."

Indra menyingkirkan bahu Sasuke dari pandangannya. Lantas melanjutkan langkah tertundanya menuju gerbang. Sasuke terlalu lengah, sampai Indra berhasil melempar Naruto ke semak rambat di samping gerbang. Naruto menggeram dan lari.

" _Dobe_!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak memedulikan panggilan Indra, ia berlari mengejar Naruto ke jalanan. Sore hari memang lengang, Naruto mengambil alternatif lari di tengah aspal. Sasuke mengumpat. Ia bisa saja melepaskan kucing itu. Tapi sejujurnya ia memang remaja kesepian. Sasuke tak benci mengurung diri karena teman hanya menyulitkannya. Berteman dengan kucing tak akan sama dengan bermain bersama manusia-manusia bodoh atau jajaran pada gadis nafsu yang mengejar ketampanannya.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Sasuke memang tampan. Kata Ayahnya juga begitu. Ayahnya sangat sayang padanya, meski Sasuke suka berkata kasar—sepertinya punya mulut kasar adalah turunan dari Papa-nya.

" _Dobe!_ Berhenti!"

Sasuke berlari, melompat ke aspal saat mendengar suara mobil di kejauhan. Dari arah depan terdapat bus sekolah melintas di jalur aman yang jarang dilintasi pejalan kaki. Sasuke mempercepat larinya, Naruto tiba-tiba mematung, mobil semakin dekat.

Sasuke panik. Ia lompat dan berguling dengan Naruto yang berhasil diraihnya. Mereka baru berhenti ketika bahu menabrak trotoar.

Naruto diam. Mengerjap.

Sekian detik pria yang memeluknya tidak bergerak. Naruto mengeong ragu. Pelan. Tapi pria itu pasif saja. Saat itu Naruto juga tak bisa melepaskan diri. Maka dengan dengan sekuat tenaganya, ia mengeong. Ketakutan. Panik.

Apa Sasuke mati?

Naruto mengeong. Sasuke tetap diam.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka.

Naruto panik. Mengeong dan bersuara terbata-bata. Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, tapi memang ia mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"S-Sas—"

"Nak?" Dari jauh, ia melihat sopir bus memanggil panik. Jalanan ramai oleh manusia berkerumun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengeong dengan degupan jantung yang gila.

"Sa—" Suaranya keluar sendat saja. Lalu ia mengeong. Berbisik, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke bangun tiba-tiba, Naruto terkejut hampir merosot.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya si sopir lagi, kali ini Naruto melihat mukanya yang cemas seolah-olah takut dituntut ganti rugi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke linglung.

Entah kenapa Naruto lega mendengarnya. Sasuke hidup. Tidak mati.

Sopir itu memegang bahunya dan Sasuke meringis. Lalu membawa tubuhnya berdiri sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Faktanya Naruto masih separuh _shock_ karena peristiwa yang barusan terjadi. Kakinya gemetaran. Naruto hampir saja dilindas bus sebelum pria ini memeluknya.

Rasanya benar-benar gila, seumpama dijungkir balik oleh _roller coaster._

"Bahumu—"

Sasuke mengabaikan sopir itu dan berlari berlawanan arah. Pun beberapa orang melintas yang melihat. Naruto masih ada di tangannya—di tangan sebelah kanan yang berdenyut nyeri karena terguling di aspal. Sepertinya sikunya juga lecet.

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke tak mengendap-endap lagi masuk. Ashura berdiri di depan _genkan_ sambil mengangkut dipan separuh jadi. Bersin-bersin.

"Sasuke?" Ashura menatap hampa anaknya yang ... lusuh?

Ashura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah penyuka kebersihan. Biasanya anak itu akan pergi dan pulang dalam keadaan tanpa debu sedikit pun. Bukankah jam pulang sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu?

Dan kenapa Sasuke membawa kucing?

"Sasuke?" panggil Ashura agak kuat, Indra mengintip namun tak komentar. Sasuke menghentikan langkah. "Dari mana kau?"

Berpikir bahwa Ayahnya akan marah, Sasuke pasang tampang sebal. Kucing tak lagi disembunyikan. Indra menatapnya dalam diam melihat kejadian itu. Ashura bersin-bersin lagi.

"Jauhkan ... jauhkan kucing itu dariku," suruh Ashura.

"Tadi Ayah memanggilku," kata Sasuke, tak berniat jahil.

"Kembalilah setelah kau membuang jauh-jauh kucing itu. Aku ingin bicara."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia masuk kamar, membanting pintu.

..

...

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dalam masa _premenstrual_ _syndrom._ Naruto juga tak mengerti kenapa ia masih menjadi kucing. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menatapnya seperti sedang mengintimidasi.

Dan kenapa ia berada di atas dada pria itu sekarang?

Naruto mengeong, menjilat kaki depannya secara naluriah. Lalu bagian perut—pinggangnya juga.

"Kau siluman?" kata Sasuke tetiba, masih terlentang dengan Naruto di dada.

Sementara Naruto pura-pura tak mendengar, pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau bukan kucing biasa, _'kan_?"

Naruto mengeong. Hal itu membuat Sasuke jengkel dan bangun tiba-tiba, Naruto hampir merosot kalau saja cakarnya tak langsung menyangkut di kaus pria itu. Telapak tangan Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuhnya sampai terjatuh di lantai marmer dengan corak bintik-bintik pasir. Lalu terdengar geraman. Sasuke menyeringai.

Tanpa melemahkan usaha berpura-puranya, Naruto mengeong, memelas. Matanya yang bulat besar bersinggungan dengan bola mata Sasuke. Hebatnya Sasuke selalu luluh dengan mata hewan kecil itu.

Sasuke membuang wajah. "Aku mendengarmu bicara."

Reaksi spontan Naruto adalah menatap jauh pada lantai yang merefleksikan bayangannya di bawah lampu. Seumpama ada embun di matanya, segalanya nampak kabur. Pikiran kacau, lapar pula. Ditambah Sasuke harus mendengar ia berbicara.

Seharusnya memang cukup mudah; mengaku dan meminta tolong. Dengan kembalinya suara normalnya, ia bisa meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi ini.

Hanya saja—ini _Sasuke_.

Naruto merasa membeberkan kebenaran sekarang akan mematahkan hubungan yang bahkan belum mereka bangun. Kalau Sasuke tahu bahwa ia benar-benar kucing gadungan, bisa jadi pria itu akan menyerahkannya pada dua dukun gila yang mengincarnya tadi siang. Orang berbahaya ada banyak di dunia ini, mungkin mereka adalah bagian darinya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyelamatkan ketar-ketir dada Naruto. Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik jati yang tertutup. "Sasuke?"

Naruto mendengar Sasuke berdecak sambil mendesiskan kata; Ayah. Remaja tampan itu akhirnya lupa padanya—atau mungkin hanya tundaan sementara. Setelah ini mungkin Naruto akan kabur dan melupakan sejenak kecintaannya pada pria tampan kulit putihnya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Sasuke malas, pintu sudah dibukanya.

Ashura melongok, enggan masuk, menutup hidung. "Sudah kau buang kucing itu?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa Ayah sibuk mengurusi kucing?" Sasuke menghela napas keras-keras. "Kalau kau alergi jangan mendekat ke sini."

"Aku hanya menuruti perkataan Indra untuk bicara denganmu."

"Masalah kucing?"

"Masalah kucing."

"Ayah, aku hanya membawa kucing ke rumah. Bukan celana dalam tetangga yang warnanya merah muda dan berkerut-kerut."

Ashura dilanda perasaan kesal, namun tak tega pada remaja yang ia asuh sejak balita itu. Indra sudah mewantinya untuk tidak menuruti apa pun kemauan Sasuke tanpa pertimbangan dan harus bersikap tegas padanya. Namun Sasuke itu seperti Indra, mereka seperti punya jiwa yang sama. Separuh hati Ashura sudah berlabuh dan ia telah merapalkan janji untuk menuruti kemauan Sasuke sedari ia kecil.

Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh. "Aku akan lebih suka kalau kau membawa celana dalam wanita ke rumah."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Ayah pikir itu normal?"

"Kenapa tidak? Artinya kau punya orientasi yang wajar untuk remaja seusiamu."

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu berbicara tentang bokong Papa yang seksi."

Wajah Ashura berubah dua kali lipat seperti anjing lapar. Bayangan dalam otak terbersit, bokong mulus seputih salju yang tercetak lima jari kemerahan bekas tamparan tangannya di sana. Tengah menungging. Uh. Ia jadi teringat akan dipan separuh jadi yang masih dikerjakannya di halaman belakang. Rencananya benda itu akan diselesaikannya dalam sehari, namun rasanya tidak bisa.

Mau tidak mau ia akan melakukan senam indah dengan Indra di objek dingin lagi.

Ashura mendesah.

Sekonyong-konyong muncul makhluk kecil menyelinap di antara kaki mereka di ambang pintu. Tanpa sempat menghindar, Ashura keburu bersin.

" _Dobe_!" desis Sasuke memperingati. Ekor Naruto bergoyang-goyang.

Di tengah bersin, Ashura bertanya, " _Dobe_?"

"Nama kucing ini."

"Sasuke—" Kata-kata Ashura terputus, tubuhnya didorong menjauh oleh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya Ayah kembali ke depan."

"Iya, tapi kucing itu—" Ashura bersin lagi. "—kata Indra—"

"Papa sudah siap dihantam di meja dapur," jawab Sasuke. Frontal. "Aku berjanji akan merawat _Dobe_ dengan baik." Kemudian ia berhenti mendorong Ayahnya sampai ambang sekat ruang tengah. "Ayah jangan ke kamarku selama ada kucing ini, ya. Dah."

Sementara Sasuke kembali ke kamar, Naruto tengah membeku di depan pintu. Niat kaburnya hilang. Otaknya hanya dipaksa berpikir tentang apa yang barusan ia dengar. Memang selama ini ia hanya mendengar desas desus kalau orangtua Sasuke adalah sepasang _gay_. Selama ini Naruto tak percaya karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke membenci pasangan sesama jenis.

Dan kenyataannya?

Kabar burung terbukti. Orangtua Sasuke memang _gay_. Jadi, apakah Sasuke hanya denial saja?

Adalah bahwa pria itu juga ternyata ... _gay_?

Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Sasuke menatap lurus ke matanya dari atas sana. Jantungnya berdegup. Kalau ia masih dalam wujud aslinya sekarang, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Sialan. Pria ini memang tampan tanpa cacat bagaimanapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

Mata biru Naruto mengedip lambat.

" _Dobe_ , aku belum selesai denganmu." Suara Sasuke terdengar tajam. Naruto mengeong pelan seperti hewan terluka. "Jadi, apa kau benar-benar kucing siluman?"

Sekujur tubuh Naruto beku.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 _*Sebenernya ini untuk event-nya Nagisa, tapi gak kelar, karena udah terlanjur dibuat dan udah separuh jadi juga makanya aku harus nyelesain ini. Hohoho. Tapi masih tbc juga._


End file.
